The Faery Princess (script)
Draft Script (3/19/1995) Script PRINCESS GUNIVERE and her JEWEL ADVENTURES "The Faery Princess" Ep.7 3/19/95 Cast of characters * MERLIN - Kind wizard and father of Avalon * GUINEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, Wears the Sun Stone * AMBER - Winged unicorn, bonded to Gwen * FALLON - Warrior, scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONGLOW - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon * HARMONY - Singer, songwriter, Baby Animal wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * CLEO - Baby unicorn * SAMANTHA, "Sam" - Baby dragon * SPIKE - Baby panther * ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Wise owl, Merlin's familiar * QUEEN ADRIANNA - Queen of Avalon * KALE - Evil Princess * RUFUS - Dweasel * TWIG - Dweasel * GRIMM - Dragon * FAERY WISP - Princess of Faeryland * KING ODEON - King of Faeryland * WINDY - Dragonette, sheepherder * BIKER SHEEP - Fluffy, Stuffy, Muffy, Puffy, Larry, Harry, Barry, Tim, Slim, * PROFESSOR HILL - Music Teacher * TORTOISE Act I (1) EST. EXT. FAERYLAND The land of Faeries is a serene and magical place, an enchanted garden world filled with soft, verdant hills, abundant fruit, and lots of gardens. Faery architecture is based on plants, trees, and flowers. Faery knolls (faery houses) are everywhere, built into plants, trees, rosebushes, etc. The sky is pink, the grass is blue. Faery Castle is built inside a tree, a fantasy tree castle (see reference). PAN past Faery Castle, over Faery Lake, to the rich grazing fields of the magic faery sheep. The magic faery sheep look like cotton puff-balls, little clouds. They are different pastel colors, pinks, green, red, blues etc. They ba-a-a happily as they wander about. Watching over the sheep like a flying sheepdog is a small dragonette, named Windy. Windy is flying about herding the sheep in one place. She uses her wings to move along the sheep. PAN over to the little Faery Princess, Faery Wisp, as she sits under a fruit flower tree daydreaming and eating fruit flowers. She floats on her back, under a tree, staring at the faery sky. One twinkling star shines over her. Stuffy the sheep pokes his nose in and ba-a-as. Wisp casually feeds Stuffy some fruit flowers as she talks. WISP Oh, I'm so bored. Why doesn't anything exciting ever happen around here. Faeryland is so dull. KING ODEON (vo) Wisp? Faery Wisp, where are you? Wisp quickly jumps up. Stuffy wanders away. WISP (waves) Over here, Daddy. King Odeon flies over, counting his prize sheep as he flies, making sure they are all there. A few sheep follow him. KING ODEON (counting) Puffy, Muffy, Larry, Harry, Barry, Fluff - Where's Fluffy - and Stuffy? Wisp looks around. Stuffy's not there. WISP I'm sure they're around. KING (stern) Princess Wisp, have you been day dreaming again? WISP Daddy, I can't spend my whole life cooped up in Faeryland. Wisp spins around. Magic faery dust sprinkles from her wings. Where the faery magic lands, flowers bloom. WISP Why, there must be a whole world out there to explore? KING How many times do I have to tell you, Faeries have no business with the outside world. WISP (heavy sigh) But why?! KING Faery magic doesn't mix with magic from the outside world. (pats Wisp) Now be a good little faery and go find the rest of my flock. (to the sheep) Come my little lambs. The King wanders off counting his sheep. KIN (counting others in the flock) Tim, Slim, Ren, Stan, Mel WINDY (flies up to Wisp} Wisp, I think Stuffy, Muffy and Fluffy went over that hill. WISP Oh those silly sheep. Windy and Wisp take off after the sheep. (2) EXT. - ROLLING HILLS OF FAERYLAND Flying over a hill into a small valley, Wisp and Windy call out for the missing sheep. WISP Stuffy, Muffy, Fluffy, where are you?! Suddenly there is a flash from the twinkly star in the sky. Wisp and Windy stop and look up to see a fireworks explosion. WISP Wow, what's that? A magnificent rainbow arcs out and touches down on a small hill across the valley. WISP A rainbow! I don't ever remember seeing a rainbow. WINDY There they are, it's Fluffy and Stuffy. The sheep are milling around the small hill where the rainbow has touched down. Wisp and Windy approach the base of the rainbow on top of the hill. WISP (looking at rainbow) It's so beautiful. Near the base of the rainbow, lies a glowing Jewel. WINDY Look, Faery Wisp. Wisp and Windy peer at the Jewel as if it were a meteorite from an alien planet. The jewel is glowing with magic. WISP What is it? WINDY I don't know. It must have fallen down the rainbow. Suddenly the sounds of mini-engines are heard. BIKER SHEEP VA-ROOM VA-ROOM! A biker sheep flies over the crest of the hill, zooming around like a little motorcycle. The fluffy sheep wears a leather jacket and goggles and roars like a mini-Harley. Its little feet spin fast enough to spit dirt behind it in a dusty trail. Fluffy zooms up to Wisp and Windy. It screeches to a halt. WISP (very surprised) Fluffy, what's happened to you? FLUFFY We're Ba-a-a-a-d! Ba-a-a-d to the bone! More VA-ROOMS are heard. The small hill is surrounded by biker sheep. They roar around like a rodeo gone wild. Stuffy, Muffy, and Fluffy roar around behind Wisp. Stuffy notices the Jewel. He sniffs it and swallows it! STUFFY *sniff sniff* *gulp* Stuffy hiccups and from it's mouth erupts wild magic. The magic swirls up the rainbow bridge. STUFFY It's splitsville from this town. SHEEP *rowdy sheep cheers* Fluffy, Stuffy, and Muffy zoom up the rainbow bridge into the sky! WISP Fluffy, Stuffy, Muffy, come back here this instant! Too late, the biker sheep are zooming up the rainbow. The rainbow bridge begins to fade as it disappears behind the sheep. WISP Stay here and keep Daddy calm, I'm going after the sheep. Faery wisp flies up the fading rainbow. WINDY Wait, Wisp, what do I tell the King? WISP I've gone over the rainbow. Faery Wisp flies up the rainbow. At the top of the arc, she is transported through the twinkly star in the sky. The rainbow vanishes up through the star. A hole is left glowing where the twinkly star once was. CUT (3) EST. EXT. - CITY OF NEW CAMELOT PAN from river Avon, across New Camelot Theater to Musician's Hall in downtown New Camelot. Musician's Hall in the center of the city. The Crystal Palace stands in the background overlooking the lovely "Shakespearean" town. A spiritedly duet is heard being played on a lute and a violin. CUT (4) INT. - MUSICIAN' S HALL - PRACTICE ROOM A brightly lit musician's practice hall (resembles a high school band room or music practice room). The room is wood lined and immaculately cleaned and polished. A wall is covered with different instruments, racks of sheet music, music stands, etc. Big open windows shine bright sunshine into the polished room. Harmony sits in a chair across from Professor Hill. She is playing a lute and reading sheet music from a music stand. Professor Hill plays a violin. The babies are there. Cleo sits to the side with her face between her hooves, completely bored, Sam rummages around the instruments near Cleo, and Spike sits on a stool next to Harmony bobbing his little head to the music and turning the pages for her on the music stand. Harmony finishes a particularly difficult passage with gusto. The babies sit-up and clap. Harmony smiles and graciously bows. PROFESSOR HILL (not good enough) Again, start at phrase 10. Spike turns back the page and points, nodding encouragement at Harmony. Harmony sighs and plays the passage again. Spike hums along. Hill smiles at Spike's choice of keys. Sam falls into a tuba. SAM (from inside the big tuba) Cleo, help me out of here!! Cleo walks over to the tuba and blows into the mouthpiece. Sam pops out with a loud blast right on the downbeat. Sam tumbles over Hill's head. Hill ducks and continues playing. HILL Good technique, Cleo. Bluebirds have arrived and are sitting on the window sill singing. A few land on Harmony's music stand and begin talking to her. SPIKE (to birds) Shhhhh! The birds shush up. More birds are arriving, big birds, small birds, all kinds of birds are wandering in - and trying to talk to Harmony. Harmony smiles, and continues to play. Two eagles push their way inside. The bluebirds start arguing with the eagles. Two storks look into the window, then step inside. The entire room is now filled with birds. The birds are squawking up a storm, trying to give Harmony a message. HILL (yelling over the racket) How can we conduct a lesson with all this squawking? Harmony is up, surrounded by the birds and trying to make sense of all of this squawking. The birds are crowding around her, all trying to talk at once. HARMONY (calling out over the din) I'm sorry, Professor Hill. (to the birds) Calm down. One at a time, one at a time -'' '''ARCHIE' (pushing aside a confused stork) Get out of my way, you feather duster! Of all the - doo! Move it, Buster! Harmony! Harmony! Archie squeezes his way through the crowd of birds. HILL Now what?! The owl pushes himself through and topples onto the floor in front of Harmony. ARCHIE HoooHaa! Archie leaps to his feet. HARMONY Archie, I can't make out what they're saying -'' '''ARCHIE' (arms crossed, tapping his foot) Well I certainly can! PROFESSOR HILL Do tell us. ARCHIE (pause) Oh - something about wild magic! HARMONY Oh no, where? ARCHIE Em, that's what the argument is all about. We're not sure. HILL Today's lesson is over. CUT (5) EXT. - THE GREAT DESERTS Camera angle looks up as a giant dinosaur lizard tromps its way across the sand. It searches for something then moves on. From behind a cactus, little Faery Wisp peers out, making sure the monster is gone. We then see that the monster is only a lizard but Faery Wisp is only the size of a Faery (only about 1/4 the size of a normal person so everything looks gigantic). Little Faery Wisp takes off flying alone in the big, bad outside world. WISP That was close. Oh, the outside world is so hot and I'm so very thirsty. I hope the sheep are all right. CUT. (6) EXT. - ANOTHER PART OF THE GREAT DESERTS The Dragon Wagon swoops in from the skies hot on the trail of magic. Rufus and Twig act like hunting Dweasels, perched on the runnerboards of the Dragon Wagon, noses pointing out the wild magic. RUFUS (elated) Oooh, smell that wild scent! TWIG Yeah, yeah, magic. KALE (looking around) I don't see any wild magic. No crystal trees, no crystal rocks - nothing but that dust trail. Are you sure? RUFUS (nose held high) Are we not Dweasels?! TWIG Are we? RUFUS Yes! Sniffers of wild magic! KALE Grimm, take us down! The Dragon Wagon swoops in on the three biker sheep. The biker sheep perform twirlies and wheelies, spitting dust. RUFUS Look, b-a-a-d magic! Kale sees that these animals are indeed magical. KALE Wild Magic! After those sheep! The sheep take off with the Dragon Wagon in hot pursuit. (7) EXT. - TRAVEL TREE OASIS IN THE GREAT DESERT Hot and tired, Little Faery Wisp, trudges (on the ground) along the hot sands and collapses in the Travel Palm Tree oasis. She looks out at the big desert and sees snakes, lizards and vultures circling overhead. WISP (crying) Oh, I wish I could go home where's it's cool, to the castle and Daddy and Windy. *cries* As Wisp cries, faery dust sprinkles off her magic wings. The magic faery dust rises into the air and accidentally activates Travel Palm Trees. The trees turn crystal. TREE (vo) What strange magic calls to us? WISP (looking around) Huh? I am Faery Wisp, and I just want to go to my castle, please! TREE (vo) We will send you to the castle. WISP Oh, thank you, thank you. The Travel Tree ring blazes with bright light and Wisp is gone. WIPE (8) EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE - ROSE GARDENS The girls and animals are sitting in the gardens. Gwen is brushing Amber. Fallon brushes Moonthing. Harmony sits with the babies and Archie. In the distance, the Travel Trees turn crystal and a glow appears in the center of the ring. The glow vanishes along with the crystal. ARCHIE (looking up) Someone has ridden the wild magic! FALLON I don't see anyone, do you? Soft crying is heard from the tree ring. The girls look at each other. CUT (9) EXT. - TRAVEL TREE RING Little Wisp is sitting in the ring looking around with great, big, wide eyes. From Wisp's POV, three giant girls, two unicorns, three "baby" animals, and an owl with glasses peer down at her. WISP Where, where am I? GWEN At the Crystal Palace, in the city of New Camelot. WISP Crystal Palace - I thought that was only in faerytales. HARMONY You dear creature! WISP I'm not a creature. *laughs* I'm a faery. Faery Wisp. Magic faery dust sprinkles about as Wisp laughs, creating magical butterflies to appear and zip away. One lands on Cleo's nose. Cleo looks cross-eyed - the butterfly blinks out. GWEN I'm Princess Gwenivere, and this is Harmony, Fallon, Amber, Moonthing, Archie, Cleo, Sam, and Spike. WISP My father is the King of Faeryland. Perhaps you've heard of him. King Odeon. The girls shake their heads no. GWEN No. Merlin never told us anything about Faeryland. ARCHIE ' ''Merlin and I thought Faeryland was closed to Avalon for good. '''WISP I found this magic Jewel and it opened a bridge into Faeryland ARCHIE Gak! Where is this Jewel now? WISP I can't remember, but I've lost my father's prize magic sheep. Oh, I've just got to find them -'' '''GWEN' Wisp, there's someone I want you to meet. CUT (10) INT. - QUEEN ADRIANNA'S STUDY. The Queen's study looks like Indy Jane's archaeological lab. Maps line the walls, ancient artifacts and interesting HG WELLS / JULES VERNE-style stuff is on the shelves. Maps, and record scrolls are spread out all over the desk. The Queen is studying a map of Avalon. Each of the 7 sections is marked by a Crown Jewel. The girls, Wisp, and Archie stand looking at the map with the Queen. QUEEN I'm afraid there are no records of Faeryland on any of my maps. WISP You mean, I'll never be able to find my way home? QUEEN No, dear. Faeryland is just hidden from us. FALLON You said you traveled over hot sands, that could be the Great Desert. QUEEN A logical guess, considering the Desert Star Jewel has yet to be recovered. WISP Desert Star Jewel - I don't understand. GWEN It's a Crown Jewel, a special Enchanted Jewel that binds the magic of Avalon to goodness. QUEEN Until all the Crown Jewels are returned to Merlin's Jewel Box, the magic will become more and more unstable... wild. WISP Oh my! WIPE (11) EXT. FAERYLAND - FAERY CASTLE The hole in the sky has gotten larger. Wild magic is starting to pour through. PAN down from the hole to - Things are changing in Faeryland. Weird plants (not at all pleasant and faery like) pop up - Animals change colors - Biker sheep ROAR and "B-a-a-d" around the tree castle. Windy chases them. King Odeon stands outside the front door as he watches the biker sheep zoom about. He looks anxiously up at the hole in the sky as wild magic pours through. KING (very upset) How could this have happened!? Windy herds a few biker sheep to the castle. They screech to a halt in front of the King. The biker sheep snap their little fingers to their own biker sheep beat. HARRY THE BIKER SHEEP Cool it, Daddy-o. KING Dooo, Where is my daughter?!! Harry points up to the hole in the sky. KING You don't mean that Wisp is out there? HARRY Swinging, King-a-ding-ding! The biker sheep VA-ROOM and zip off. KING B-a-a-d sheep! (cries to the skies) Wisp, where are you?! (12) EXT. - DESERTS Gwen rides Amber with Archie, Fallon is on Moonthing with Harmony on back. Faery Wisp flies out front searching. WISP I think I came this way - I can't rememb''er. '''GWEN' Fallon, can you track any wild magic? Fallon holds up her Moon Stone. Both Moon Stones (Fallon's and Moonglow's) flare to life. They sweep a magic moonbeam in a search of the area. The beam indicates something to the east. FALLON There - over those dunes. GWEN Let's move out. Amber follows Moonthing towards the sand dune. CUT (13) EXT. - OTHER SIDE OF THE DUNE - DESERT. The Dragon Wagon rushes down onto the biker sheep. Stuffy, the lead biker sheep has run himself out. He sputters along to a stop. The others mill around him, B-a-a-a-a-aing. Rufus and Twig hold out a net as the Dragon Wagon lands alongside the sheep. Kale gets out to inspect the sheep. Kale lifts up stuffy by the scruff of the neck. His belly is glowing red. KALE (smiling) Well, aren't you something. STUFFY I feel b-a-a-a-d. KALE Must have been something you ate. Stuffy hiccups releasing a burst of wild magic. Three snakes nearby rise up into question marks. The net flies up, entangling Rufus and Twig. KALE (to Stuffy) How did you come by such magic? The little sheep points over the dune. From the other side a light can be seen rising up from the desert sands. RUFUS (jumping for joy) Ooh, ooh. Catch that drift. TWIG Magic, oh Witchy thing. KALE Rufus, Twig, stay with these sheep. And if anything happens to them, you'll be sheep-dip! Kale leaps aboard the Dragon Wagon as it takes off. Rufus and Twig are left looking at the three biker sheep. Rufus inspects Stuffy, poking him. RUFUS Hmmm, you don't look so good, sheep. STUFFY *belch* Stuffy belches a puff of wild magic. Rufus and Twig are transformed - Rufus is dressed like a doctor with a stethoscope and Twig is dressed like a nurse - complete with a hat. TWIG Dr. Rufus, I presume. RUFUS Nurse Twig, we must attend to the patient! They peer down at the sheep. RUFUS Shall I check for a pulse? TWIG Please do. Rufus applies the stethoscope. RUFUS Sheep-beat? TWIG It's got rhythm. The sheep collapses, falling to the ground. TWIG (aghast) Dr. Rufus, you killed it! RUFUS (waggles his stethoscope) Nurse Twig, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. How do you feel, sheep? STUFFY Ba-a- a-ad. So ba-a-a-a-ad! CUT (14) EXT. - MAGIC PORTAL IN THE DESERT The Dragon Wagon swoops in over the sands. Suddenly the magic portal appears in front of them. Wild magic sweeps in and out. KALE A wild magic portal! Ha ha! It must be a Crown Jewel! Kale takes her Dark Stone and whips out a power burst. The power from her Dark Stone rips open the hole further, big enough for a Dragon Wagon to fly through. KALE Grimm, take us in! The Dragon Wagon swoops up and dives into the portal. It disappears upon entering the magic portal. (15) EXT. - FAERYLAND There is a flash in the skies. The Dragon Wagon swoops into Faeryland. It flies over the tree castle. KALE What a wondrous magical place! An entire new kingdom for me to rule! Ha ha haa!! ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** Act II (16) EXT. - FAERYLAND - TREE CASTLE King Odeon and Windy chase a few biker sheep around the back of the tree castle. * pause * The same sheep chase the King and Windy back to the front of the tree castle. A burst of light appears in the skies. King Odeon, Windy, and the biker sheep stop and look up. They see the hole in the sky has opened further. KING Oh no! A large shadow covers the King and the sheep. The King is horrified to see the immense Dragon Wagon descending. The wagon touches down near the tree castle. The biker sheep scatter. KALE Ha! Just who are you? KING (boldly) I am King Odeon. King of Faeryland! KALE You mean ex-King. I now proclaim myself Queen of this cute little land, and you -'' Kale raises her Dark Stone - '''KALE' ''- are pixie dust!'' Kale whips out a blast. The King ducks as the whip of power does a U-turn and swirls back around Kale. It turns into magic frogs that hop away. KALE What's happened to my Dark Stone?! Kale raises up her Dark Stone and this time really whips out a power blast. The power leaps from the Dark Stone, jumps straight into the air and dives into the nearby lake. Three faery octopi fly into the air. Two of them give Kale wet octopus kisses on each cheek. KALE Yuck! The third, a shy octopus, gives Grimm a kiss, before darting back into the waters. GRIMM Oooh, thank you. KALE Hmmm, obviously the magic works differently here. KING Get out of my kingdom! KALE Not before I claim my Crown Jewel! KING What Crown Jewel? KALE Don't play coy with me. I'll find it! Kale waves her arm and Grimm lifts up the wagon and flies away. KING (rolls his eyes) Oh boy. CUT (17) EXT - THE GREAT DESERTS The hot sun bakes down on Wisp and the girls as they continue their search. Fallon and Moonthing are using their Moon Stones like a divining rod. FALLON This is strange. One minute I'm sensing wild magic, the next, nothing. HARMONY No wonder the birds were confused. FALLON There it is again... from over there. The girls crest a small dune and look upon - a magic portal appears above the desert sands. ARCHIE It looks like a wild magic portal. WISP It's the hole at the end of the Rainbow Bridge! Wisp flies toward the hole. GWEN Get ready to ride the wild magic! The girls all hold up their Enchanted Jewels. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen and Amber power up. HARMONY By the magic of the Heart Stone! Harmony powers up. FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon and Moonthing powers up. ARCHIE Just one thing -'' The unicorns leap into the portal. FLASH! '(18)' EXT. - FAERYLAND The unicorns plunge down into Faeryland. Archie falls off, diving down. '''ARCHIE' We come out in the middle of the skiieieiei! Amber spreads her wings and glides in the air. Wisp flies down... Archie plummets to the ground. ARCHIE AhhHArgoo - wait a minute, I can fly... Archie spread his wings and flies. Fallon, Harmony and Moonthing plunge to the ground below. Moonthing flares power from her horn to cover them with a protective shield but they continue to fall. GWEN Fallon! Harmony! Wisp zips down to the lake. She spreads faery magic all over the lake. Magic faery fish rise up to the surface and blow faery bubbles into the sky. The bubbles surround Moonthing and gently lowers her to the ground. HARMONY Thank you, Wisp. WISP My pleasure. We did it, I'm home! Wisp buzzes over to the tree castle. WISP Oh, Daddy, I'm home! King Odeon runs out and is very happy to see his daughter. The King hugs his daughter. KING Wisp, are you well? WISP I'm fine. I followed the sheep over the Rainbow Bridge. I'm afraid I lost Fluffy, Stuffy, and Muffy. KING (astonished) The rainbow bridge is forbidden! The King then notices the girls and their unicorns. KING What!? No more outsiders! Get out at once! WISP But Daddy, these are my friends. KING Humnpf! I demand to talk with Merlin immediately! ARCHIE Well, that would be difficult-'' '''KING' How's that? ARCHIE Merlin's gone, lost in the wild magic. KING Well, that's certainly terrible, however, my only concern is the safety of the Faeryland! GWEN King Odeon, Faeryland is not safe until we find the missing Crown Jewel. KING Jewel, Jewel, Jewel, that's all the other human wants-'' '''HARMONY' Other human? KING (points) That loud one over there. She gives me a headache! In the distance the Dragon Wagon hovers, trying to uncover the Crown Jewel. Kale delicately uses her Dark Stone to look under a hill. She lifts up the Faery Knoll, and little startled faeries and pissed off faery animals scurry and scatter. GWEN Kale! I know this looks bad, King Odeon. How can we prove to you that we're here to help? KING Help me find my precious sheep. And HELP me get rid of that Kale person! HARMONY I'll go after the sheep lost in our world. ARCHIE I'll go with you, Harmony. GWEN Fallon and I will deal with Kale. WISP Father, we have to trust our new friends. CUT (19) EXT. - FAERY LAKE Wisp buzzes over the lake sprinkling the magic fish on the surface. The bubble fish blow bubbles into a bubble carpet. The bubble fish leaps onto the bubble carpet and is raised up into the air Archie leaps on board and disappears into the bubbles. His feet stick out the bottom. ARCHIE Broohiedoo! Archie pops his head back out. ARCHIE Oochie, that tickles. By the lake, Fallon, Gwen, Amber and Moonthing watch Harmony and Archie rise up on the bubble carpet. CUT (20) EXT. - TREE CASTLE The Dragon Wagon has made its way back to the tree castle and is hovering over the King. KING (sarcastic) You're still here?! Kale reaches out and grabs the little Faery King in her fist. KALE (bellowing) Now look you little pixie, I want that Jewel!!! KING I am not a pixie! GWEN (vo) Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Aunt Kale! Kale turns to see the Jewel Riders facing her. They are powered up. Kale smiles and tosses the little King. A Faery bush runs over and buffets his fall. KALE Gwem, dahling, isn't this the teeniest, cutest, littlest place... I think I'll keep it. And you're not invited! Kale whips her Dark Stone at Gwen, Fallon and the unicorns. The dark power turns into flying carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. KALE (pleased) Not bad... not bad. The girls and unicorns scatter from all the flying vegetables. Little faery SQUIRRELS run up and take off with the vegetables. Suddenly the girls' magic armor fades and disappears (powered off). Gwen and Fallon look shocked. KALE Ha ha, the magic is different here! And I've had more time to practice! FALLON Gwenevere, what do we do? GWEN Improvise! Kale lets loose a blast from her Dark Stone. It begins as a stream of light, but changes into a stream of water. Gwen automatically raises her stone to protect herself; instead of a power shield, a flower shield pops up. When Kale's water hits it, it grows big and sprouts multiple huge blossoms. Pollen sprays from them. KALE *sneeze* Faery Wisp flies near her friends. WISP *giggle* Good one, Gwenevere. FALLON Take cover! Wisp leads the girls and unicorns to take cover behind some Faery bushes. Their Jewel armor powers up. The Dragon Wagon comes about and heads for the clump of bushes that hide the girls. Kale shoots a blast of power at the bushes. The power turns into long fingers that tickle the bushes. The bushes giggle and dance out of the way, leaving Fallon and Moonthing exposed. Fallon runs Moonthing into a fighting charge. Fallon raises her Moon Stone and blasts - her magic turns into a swarm of bees that buzz attack Grimm's nose. GRIMM Ahhh, my nose!! Grimm rears up, trying to bat away the bees. The mighty dragon swings his tale around, tossing Kale out of the wagon. She falls towards a bush, but at the last moment, the bush runs away and Kale falls on her butt. KALE Argh!! The big dragon tail swings around, heading right for the girls, the King and Wisp. The tale scatters the girls and unicorns and smacks into the King sending him flying. KING Aggghgh! CLOSE UP on Wisp. WISP Gee, I think I liked it better here when it was boring. CUT (21) EXT. - THE GREAT DESERT Harmony and Archie ride on top of a large desert Tortoise lumbering away across the hot sand. Archie rides in front. It is a slow pace. Archie is very impatient. ARCHIE That way - faster - faster! Harmony is worried but speaks gently. HARMONY Kind Turtle, we will never find the sheep at this pace. TURTLE (VO) It is the best I can do. HARMONY Oh, I know. And I thank you. TURTLE (VO) If I could go faster, I would. HARMONY Of course you would. And maybe you can. Harmony takes out her Heart Stone. The stone GLOWS. She holds it over. HARMONY With the magic of the Heart Stone, may this kind Turtle go as fast as his heart wishes. And WHOOSH. They are off. The desert across the sand, dodging around cacti. ARCHIE Agagag! Slow Down!! CUT (22) EXT. - FAERYLAND The Dragon Wagon hovers in the air above the tree castle to face with Gwen on Amber, who hover on the over the other side of the castle (powered up). GWEN Looks like a stand-off, Aunt Kale. KALE I'm not leaving without my Crown Jewel! Grimm and Kale turn and circle, gathering speed - Kale holds up her Dark Stone. Instead of whipping it, she projects a giant GLOWING shark head with a grinning face and biting pearly white teeth. KALE Very good, a Shark Stone. The Dragon Wagon turns and charges toward Gwen and Amber. The Shark Stone comes right at Gwen and Amber. Gwen and Amber dodge away and fire their Sun Stones, but the beams fizzle into the ground below them. The Dragon Wagon dives toward Fallon. Fallon and Moonthing hold up their Moon Stones and try to shield themselves. Instead, they turn bright, hot pink. Gwen and Amber land next to her friends. The shark bite, with its teeth, dear, is getting closer - Gwen and Fallon raise their stones but - their magic armor fades and disappears (power down). Gwen, Amber, Fallon, Moonthing, the King, and Wisp are trapped against the wall. FALLON Gwenivere! GWEN Keep firing! They try and fire but the Enchanted Jewels do not work. KALE Haa, I've got you now! Suddenly, the sounds of the biker sheep are heard. WINDY Charge! Windy leads the biker sheep charge leading them straight toward Kale and Grimm, and cutting them off from the girls and the faeries. Kale's Shark Stone projection misses chomping Fallon by an inch because Windy has flown up and knocked Kale's aside just enough to save Fallon. Kale swats Windy, who falls out of the air, only to be caught in Fallon's arms. Fallon hugs Windy. The Biker Sheep roar about, zipping this way and that, under the dragon's feet. Grimm is forced into a tiptoeing, soft-shoe tap dance and then a bump and grind buck. Kale is thrown off, SHRIEKING. Kale hits the ground and covers her head as the Sheep fly over her doing wheelies. CUT (23) EXT. - GREAT DESERT Rufus and Twig still dressed like doctor and nurse pace in single file over the sand, hands on chins. Muffy and Fluffy pace right behind them. stuffy, the sick sheep lies on the ground behind them. Rufus spins around to face t he pacing group. TWIG So, what's what, Doctor Rufus? RUFUS Well nurse Twig, it's a difficult case. MUFFY How b-a-a-d? RUFUS We'll have to operate! FLUFFY Not Th-a-a-at?!! Stuffy's eyes blink slowly. SHEEP I feel so Ba- a-a-ad. RUFUS We need a specialist! Suddenly the desert Turtle ZIPS up and screeches to a stop. Archie is thrown off. Rufus and Twig leap back, startled. RUFUS/TWIG Ahoyoie!! Archie drunkenly wanders to and fro - he can't catch his balance. ARCHIE Oye boys. Harmony daintily steps off. She pats the Turtle on its shell. HARMONY (to turtle) Thanks. TWIG That is a very fast turtle. The Turtle waves a front paw and slowly lumbers off back into the desert. HARMONY Someone call for a sheep doctor? Harmony kneels next to the Stuffy and helps it up. HARMONY (softly) I'm here to take you back home to Wisp. Stuffy smiles weakly. STUFFY Home - *hiccup* *choke* HARMONY Hold on. Harmony hugs the little Sheep and squeezes, and - POP! The glowing red DESERT STAR JEWEL pops out of Stuffy's mouth, flies up in the air and into Harmony's hand. RUFUS Twig, a Crown Jewel! TWIG It tossed a Jewel! ARCHIE (eyes pop out) Gadzooie! The Desert Star Jewel! HARMONY We better hurry. DWEASELS Hand over Jewel, you - you - you STUFFY (to Harmony) Ba-a-a-ack! Ride on my Ba-a-a-ack! Harmony leaps on board the Biker Sheep. ARCHIE Oh no! Harmony grabs Archie by the wing and they ROAR OFF. The three Biker Sheep whiz around Rufus and Twig, then take off, leaving the Dweasels in a cloud of dust. RUFUS/TWIG (jumping up and down)· Come ba-a-a-a-ck! CUT (24) EXT. - FAERYLAND The biker sheep are routing Grimm pretty well, keeping him on his toes. The girls' Jewel Armor powers up again. Gwen is on Amber. They use their Sun Stone to make some faery plants grow. They grow just a bit. GWEN Oh -'' '''WISP' Allow me, Gwen. Wisp adds her magic faery dust and faery plants grow wild right under Kale - tossing her into the air and right back into the Dragon Wagon. She tries her Shark Stone but the projection changes into a cloud. The cloud rains only on Kale. Suddenly the rainbow arcs down from the hole in the sky. Harmony on Stuffy and Archie on Fluffy slide down the rainbow followed by Muffy. Fallon and Moonthing ride up behind Grimm and give him a poke in the dragon butt with Moonthing's horn, causing Grimm to start and jump into the air, pulling the Dragon Wagon with him. WISP *giggles* Wisp laughs faery laughs which releases magic. The faery magic tickles Grimm. GRIMM Ha haa he ehhe stop - ahaha Grimm is being tickled like crazy. KALE Grimm, stop this at once. Control yourself! The dragon can't take it and flies up the rainbow and out through the portal. Everyone cheers the victory over Kale. Gwen, Fallon, Amber, Moonthing, Wisp and the King, run up to Harmony, Archie and the Sheep. KING Fluffy, Stuffy, Muffy, you're home! FLUFFY And we're glad of it, big guy. Harmony quickly hands the Crown Jewel to Gwen. GWEN Where did you find the Crown Jewel? HARMONY Stuffy swallowed it. FALLON Oh no, what did you do? ARCHIE (proudly) Harmony performed the sheep-lich maneuver. Wisp hugs Stuffy, Muffy and Fluffy. The King stands next to her. Gwen takes Merlin's magic key out of her jacket. She touches the key to the Crown Jewel. The jewel glows. In the glow, the jewel box appears. KING (aghast) No more magic! We've had enough outside magic! The floating jewel box opens. Gwen puts the Crown Jewel inside its place in the matrix. The jewels glow stronger. In the magic glow, MERLIN appears. KING What the - Merlin! MERLIN Good to see you again, King Odeon! (turns to the girls and unicorns) Congratulations on finding another Crown Jewel, my students. I see you have also discovered Faeryland. GWEN Merlin, Faeryland is not on any of our maps. MERLIN Foolishly agreed to, wouldn't you say, Odeon? ODEON Well, harumph! MERLIN It doesn't matter what kind of magic you use, as long as it comes from a good heart. Merlin fades out. The glow fades. The Jewel Box disappears. WHOOSH! The Biker Sheep transform back into regular Fluffy, Faery Sheep. ZIP! The hole in the sky closes itself up... back to a twinkly star. The rainbow bridge starts to fade away. The group watches the fading rainbow. KING Wisp, maybe I was wrong. Humans are a lot of problems but not all humans are bad. The girls all smile. KING Perhaps it's time -'' The King turns and faces the fading rainbow bridge. He raises his arms into the air. The Rainbow Bridge starts to reappear - but it fades away - '''WISP' (very upset) Oh no! Gwen looks to Fallon and Harmony. The girls nod in agreement. The three girls hold up their Enchanted Jewels next to the two unicorns and beam the magic of the jewels into the bridge. The Rainbow blazes with life as it spans into the heavens. The King smiles a big grin. KING I now proclaim the Rainbow Bridge to be officially open! WISP Yea! GIRLS/ARCHIE Yea!! Wisp twirls with joy, spreading faery magic over the group. CUT (25) EXT. - FAERYLAND - TREE CASTLE PARTY The sky is full of Faery star constellations as a party takes place in front of Faery Tree Castle. Faeries buzz about, spreading faery magic. The girls are dressed in beautiful party dresses. Even Wisp looks lovely laughing with the girls and unicorns. King Odeon stands with Queen Adrianna. King Odeon unrolls a scroll and addresses the group. KING I am proud to once again sign the treaty uniting in peace Faeryland with the great lands of Avalon! QUEEN ADRIANNA As Queen of Avalon, we welcome your friendship! The crowd cheers! Wisp flies up to her new friends. WISP My turn. To my new very best friends we would like to present you a magical baby animal to take back to the Crystal Palace-'' The sounds of baby engines are heard as- A baby biker lamb zooms in and nuzzles Harmony. Harmony lifts up the fluffy, little lamb cloud. It's baby goggles are up on it's forehead. It wears a leather biker jacket. The girls all close around Harmony to look. '''GWEN/HARMONY/FALLON' Oooh, awwww -'' '''BIKER LAMB' I'm b a-a-a-a-d. But I'm real good at it. FADE OUT External links *PDF file Category:Scripts Category:First season